Shadowfang Keep
Shadowfang Keep is a castle that sits on a bluff north of the town of Pyrewood inside of the Kingdom of Gilneas. History Early History Noteable Members Archmage Arugal See Also : Archmage Arugal Archmage Arugal is the son of two Goths from Lorderon making him not a member of any noble house within the lands of Europe. Arugal has taken to a giant pet wolf called Fenrus of whom is fanatically loyal to him, and other then Baron Silverlain is the only one he trusts implicitally. Archmage Arugal became a member of the Kirin Tor at an undifined date, but it was definetly very young in his life. His rise through the Kirin Tor was very speedy, but he became a bitter oponent of Trantir of whom speculated that Arugal was actually a dark Magi that wanted power. This split would eventually lead Arugal to flee Lorderon where he would eventually join the Magi at the Shadowfang Keep and become a member of their growing force. Following the departure of Ralic Darkslayer it would be Arugal that took control of the Shadowfang Keep and he begin to turn the entire keep into his own personal testing ground. As this continued he begin to be resisted by the noble parts of the Shadowfang Keep just as his predecessor had been, and thus he was forced to isolate himself within the higher areas of the Keep itself, thus turning half the Keep into a haunted castle while the lower areas remained in the control of the noble Magi of the Keep. Former Members Ralic Darkslayer See Also : Ralic Darkslayer ' Ralic Darkslayer' or originally `''`Gregory Arenthal''`` is the son of Gregory, and Levine Arenthal thereby making him a member of House Arenthal. Gregeneth has two siblings in Georgia, and Geoffrey of which Georgia remains loyal to her house and the Kingdom of Gilneas, and his brother Geoffrey is the heir to the throne of House Arenthal and is a powerful warrior known throughout the lands of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Gregeneth became involved with Ophelia who had been hired by rivals of his family that wanted him dead, and despite the fact that they loved eachother she still attempted to kill him but she failed and died in the process. She would mother two of his children in the form of Nerial, and Ansiria of whome he has never met or even seen since her attempt at killing him. Ralic is a third Generation Vampire of theNecrarch Bloodline, and the progeny of Hercuso. He is now due to being a Vampire a member of the Kingdom of Weerhousen. Gregeneth was born in the Kingdom of Gilneas and was second in line behind his brother for the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas. As a young man he was an effective man at trading and he grew extremely wealthy through this and at the same time he became interested in the darker arts of Magi and this became the sole use of his growing wealth. Through this he built himself a holding in Gilneas called the Shadowfang Keep where he practised his dark arts in relative safety. In Shadowfang Keep he amassed a large following of like minded individuals who found the hatred of Magi that was so prevelent throughout the lands of Gilneas to be beyond what they could accept, and thus together a small little community formed of Magi users. While some there like Ralic practised the dark arts others just wanted to practise Magi, and thus this distinction eventually split the members of Shadowfang into those that wanted to only do noble Magi, and those would had no resistence to dark Magi. Geography Category:Castle Category:Fort Category:Fortress of Gilneas